


Blue shine to your eyes

by BloodthirstyMerc



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Established Relationship, Feminine Jason, Feminization, M/M, Makeup, Praise, Smut, come kisses, enjoy i guess, i wrote this in an hour last night, idk TAGS, jason in makeup, jaydick, let jason be feminine, pls be nice, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: Jason blows Dick when he gets home from patrol.That's it.





	Blue shine to your eyes

Dick wets his lips, his chest heaving slightly with his back stiff. He was struggling to get his muscles to loosen up, to stop himself from tensing, despite telling himself to just keep breathing. He just couldn’t stop the racing of his heart, couldn’t ignore the pounding of his own pulse in his ears as his fingers dig into the arm and cushion of the couch. With his legs spread slightly, heels digging into the floor and the pants of his suit and underwear pooled around his ankles.

He looks gorgeous. Dick’s never seen him look this stunning, this confident in his own body and the way he’s presented himself. It was impossible to take his eyes off him. Even as pleasure courses through his body, tingling up and down his spine endlessly and making him squirm. His eyes would barely slide shut when he gives a low moan before his gaze is back on Jason’s face.

Jason’s always been good looking, even when he was a kid, Dick could never not spare a second glance. Jason’s beautiful, with and without makeup. But a new confidence and beauty comes out when he’s dressed up, when he’s glammed himself up and made himself  _ pretty _ for himself. And that’s what it comes down to. This isn’t for Dick, no matter how much he appreciates it. Jason doesn’t do this for him, and he’d never ask him to either. So, it made the times that he had the confidence to do this even better.

Jason’s eyes gaze up at Dick under fluttering lashes. They’re not too long, the perfect length to give off a bit more of a sultry look without hiding too much of his eye or the hard work he’s put into his eyeshadow. A pretty simple blue tone smokey eye, with a hint of a shimmery teal toward the inner corner. A small winged liner and white in the waterline. Dick doesn’t want to think the blue is inspired by him, by Nightwing, but he’ll keep the thought anyway.

Jason’s painted lips were already glossy, the nude tone had shone so perfectly that they’d been distracted. But now they’re wet with spit and pre-come, and they’re definitely smudging. And as much as Dick wants to fix that, run his thumb over the misplaced colour and rub it off, it looks hot as hell.

Jason’s mouth pulls off his cock, his tongue trailing up the underside painstakingly slow. Dick groans softly, squirming more as Jason’s fingers close around his base. His nails are painted, a faint pink undertone nude and Dick’s not sure if they’re fake given the slight length or if he just hadn’t notice Jason growing them out. Either way, Dick’s struggling to choose if he wants to watch Jason’s face or his hand moving over his cock, strokes firm but slow.

“You okay Dickie?” Jason asks, teasing and knowing and his lips are nothing but pure sin and Dick wishes he could grab Jason and pull him up to kiss that smirk from his mouth. Instead, he stays where he is, helpless under Jason’s ministrations. He swallows thickly and manages to lift his gaze to Jason’s eyes.

“I’m fine. You look-” Dick sucks in a breath, cutting himself off as he watches Jason wrap his lips around the head of his cock again. He breathes through his teeth, hissing slightly at the feel of Jason’s tongue swirling around the tip, pressing into the slit and the soft sucking of Jason’s mouth on him. “You look so good, baby.”

“Because your dick is in my face, or because of the makeup?” Jason asks with another sly smirk tugging up his lips. He tilts his head slightly and licks up the side of Dick’s length again. Dick’s hand finally releases its death grip on the couch, and he reaches out to runs his fingers through Jason’s hair.

“Both, but mainly the makeup,” Dick admits. Jason hums, nuzzling into Dick’s hand for a moment before he takes Dick’s cock back into his mouth.

He sucks him down, taking in most of his length before pulling back up. It’s wet, and obscene with the noises Jason makes, but they both know they Dick gets off on it best, and that Jason likes it too. His movements are slow, almost like he’s dragging it out. But it only works Dick up faster.

Jason’s hand falls away from Dick’s cock, turning up to cradle Dick’s balls. His fingers curl around them, giving a light tug as he hums around his cock. Dick whimpers pathetically, fidgeting even more as he tries to get himself to stay relaxed. But it’s short-lived when Jason pulls up almost all the way before his eyes flutter closed and he takes Dick in again, pushing down all the way until his lips are wrapped around the base, nose pressed into Dick’s soft skin.

Dick’s breath hitches and he has to dig his heels and his spine into the couch, so he doesn’t buck his hips up into Jason’s face. And he can’t take his eyes off him, can’t look away from how calm and perfect Jason looks, swallowing thickly around his cock, moderating his breathing just right so he doesn’t choke. Spit pools around his cock and Jason’s lips are going to be ruined but clearly, neither of them care. Dick’s gut twists, coils and rolls and his fingers tug at Jason’s hair but don’t pull too much.

“Jay… Jason, hnn  _ fuck _ , baby. Oh God,” Dick whines and almost sobs, feeling the build-up of pleasure in his system. Jason’s eyes open, gaze lifting to meet Dick’s and there’s the faint shine of tears, the blue-green hue of his irises glistening, and Dick can’t stop his body from arching, head rolling back against the back of the couch as a moan rips from his throat.

Jason pulls up, just enough and just in time as the first spurt of Dick’s come shoots into his mouth. Jason suckles softly, taking it all as he strokes the length that’s not in his mouth. Dick’s chest shakes with his breathing as he tips his head forward again. Jason’s gaze is still on him as he gives little bobs of his head, working Dick through it. And Dick watches his throat as he swallows and he knows that Jason isn’t always big on swallowing his come, so it earns a smirk on Dick’s lips.

Jason pulls off, breathing heavily as he licks his lips. The colour is smeared and ruined, most of it probably around the base of Dick’s cock now. But he still looks incredible. Dick reaches for him with both hands and Jason doesn’t miss a beat to push himself up from the floor and crawl into Dick’s lap. Dick grabs hips waist and pulls him in, seating him in his lap as he surges up at kisses him. Jason licks into his mouth instantly, sharing the taste of Dick’s come.

Dick grinds Jason down against him, groaning softly as he keeps his neck craned back to kiss Jason as forcefully as he can. His fingers tease under the end of the skirt Jason’s wearing, toying with the garters squeezing his thighs. His hands trail up higher under the tight clothing, running up the scratchy lace of Jason’s underwear and God, Dick has done nothing to deserve the beauty that is Jason. His fingers dip under the thin material, and tip barely grazes his rim before Jason’s pulling back, breaking the kiss and resting his hands against Dick’s chest.

“Don’t start, unless you plan on fucking me.”

Dick’s lip turns up in a grin as he presses his finger against Jason’s rim and slowly, but easily, the digit slides in. And Jason had definitely been at least fingering himself before Dick got home. Jason’s hands slide up, gripping Dick’s throat and behind his ear as his mouth falls open on a slight gasp, eyes falling closed. He rocks back on Dick’s finger before he meets Dick’s gaze again, matching his grin.

“How’d I ever get so lucky to have you?” He chuckles before he leans in to peck Dick’s lips, still holding his throat and cradling his head.

Dick hums and leans back slightly, eyes still closed as he murmurs softly, almost whispering; “You just asked.”

“Best choice I ever made.” And then Jason’s kissing him properly again as he rocks back on Dick’s finger.

**Author's Note:**

> This may get a sequel, so don't howl at me to continue it :')


End file.
